


Paused in Midsummer

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ruby loves her older sister most of all.





	Paused in Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Ruby loved her older sister most of all.

On a midsummer night, she and Dia had the house to themselves. They had shared a date at the festival, being careful so that no one would be the wiser, but once home and alone, Ruby had bared herself to Dia and Dia had embraced her tightly for a night of passion. These nights alone together were rare, and Ruby wanted to savor each and every moment.

Their bodies naked, Ruby buried her face in Dia's shoulder and inhaled deeply to take in her sister's scent. Maybe the summer heat was a bit dizzying, but Ruby didn't care. They always had to be cautious, to be mindful of the eyes and thoughts of others. Dia had promised they would be together forever, but this love was theirs alone and could never be shared with the world. Ruby's arms tightened around Dia; she could tell others how much she admired and respected her older sister, but only Dia herself would ever know how much Ruby loved her.

Dia tilted Ruby's chin up and Ruby's breath caught in her throat. Dia was always so beautiful, and her skin shined in the moonlight. A faint smile graced her features, and she pressed her soft, warm lips against Ruby's.

Whenever they were together outside, subjected to the eyes of others, it took all of Ruby's willpower not to stare at Dia or embrace and kiss her. She constantly longed for Dia's touch, and so often were her thoughts filled with Dia that Hanamaru and Yoshiko sometimes teased her about having a sister complex, and Ruby's heart felt as if it were about to burst from all those secrets. But Dia always remained calm, a perfect idol of composure, but when alone she let her mask drop, revealing a side to herself that belonged only to Ruby.

Once bared, Dia's desires were overwhelming. The touch of her hands and lips set Ruby's skin on fire, and her fingers brought Ruby indescribable pleasure with just the slightest movements. She was strong and assertive, everything Ruby wanted to be. But sometimes Dia was overwhelmed and Ruby was the only one who could comfort her in those moments. Dia did so much for her, so Ruby could give what little strength she had to her beloved older sister.

She wasn't a child anymore. She finally understood this desire that had filled her for so long, and she would do anything for Dia. She had given all of herself to Dia, after all.

Dia kissed her lips, and then cupped her breasts and kissed her nipples. Soft moans slipped from her lips as Dia touched her body over and over, and pleasure coiled keep within her. Dia, her beautiful, precious Dia. Even if they always had to keep their relationship secret, Ruby was thankful she had been born as Dia's younger sister.

When Ruby climaxed, she collapsed on Dia, and as Dia cradled her head against her chest, her heartbeat filled Ruby's ears. "You're so cute," Dia said, threading her fingers through Ruby's hair. "My darling little sister…"

"I love you, Dia," Ruby said. Only in the private intimacy of night did she speak her sister's name.

Surprise flashed across Dia's face, and then she smiled slowly, carefully. "I love you too."

Ruby watched Dia through half-lidded eyes. In the afterglow of love Dia appeared even more beautiful, and Ruby's chest ached. Dia always took the lead, giving her all to Ruby, and most of all Ruby wanted to offer her very heart to Dia. She wasn't as strong as Dia, but someday she hoped to bare her soul openly and protect Dia too.

When that day came, she would truly belong to Dia, and Dia to her.

Ruby lowered her face to the juncture of Dia's neck and shoulder, brushing her teeth against the flesh and tasking salty sweat on her lips, and Dia's body tensed.

"Ruby," Dia said carefully. "You know we have to be careful."

"I'm sorry," Ruby muttered as she let her gaze fall from Dia's piercing eyes.

Dia cupped Ruby's face, her hands as warm as ever. "I know it's difficult, but eventually we will be together forever. We just have to be patient."

A smile tugged at Ruby's lips. "And I'll always protect you, I promise."

"You've gotten so strong, haven't you?" Tears glistened in Dia's eyes. "Thank you, Ruby, thank you so much…"

Ruby touched Dia's cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb, and she pressed her lips against Dia's.


End file.
